<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝狼/all狼】短篇和段子合集 by SUN03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732390">【帝狼/all狼】短篇和段子合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03'>SUN03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些短篇，配对有不同，总而言之是杰洛特中心向主帝狼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Pavetta, all狼, 卡狼, 帝狼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【巫师3/帝狼】待我行将就木</p><p>配对：恩希尔×杰洛特<br/>＊饿极产物，没头没脑，私货极多。<br/>＊男爵任务后的白狼独白伤我太深。</p><p>Summary：</p><p>“我在衰老，杰洛特。”恩希尔说，语气平静无波，“而你不会。”</p><p>正文：</p><p>“杰洛特，你见过湖泊吗？”</p><p>这场对话发生在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后。杰洛特正瘫在尼弗迦德皇帝的黄金大床上，整个人陷在柔软舒适的羽毛枕头里，听见旁边的黑发男人这样问道。</p><p>“…啥？”<br/>杰洛特哼哼着，迷迷糊糊的从喉咙里挤出疑问。</p><p>“你见过湖泊吗？”恩希尔不紧不慢的重复了一遍，连语调都没有变化。</p><p>这可真是个奇怪的问题，杰洛特想。</p><p>“当然见过，从极北的山脉到南洋的群岛，我见过的湖泊数不胜数。”<br/>他诚实的说道，扭头看向躺在他旁边的恩希尔，好像弄不明白他的意图。</p><p>恩希尔有一张典型的尼弗迦德式的面庞，精雕细琢的脸部轮廓很深，颧骨锋利，鹰钩鼻弧度锐利，嘴唇薄而没什么血色，很容易就显的难以接近或是精于算计。可现在他没穿上衣，线条流畅的肌肉赤裸着，暖黄的烛台灯火映在他深邃的眼眶下，平添几分柔和的人烟气。</p><p>“你问这个干什么？”<br/>杰洛特在沉溺美色的同时还没忘记疑惑，“你不会打算委托我查清你帝国版图上的湖泊吧？”</p><p>“那可是个大工程— —鉴于你的版图基本囊括整个世界了，还有很多的湖坐落在险峻偏僻的地方— —”<br/>杰洛特没来得及打完自己的算盘，整个人就被揽了过去，恩希尔掐着他的腰肢把他抬了起来，像是抱猫咪一样把他压在自己胸口上。</p><p>这个姿势对于恩希尔的身份来讲诚然有点太亲密了。杰洛特不会承认他感到受宠若惊，可他整个人脸朝下趴在恩希尔身上，男人的手还紧锁着他的腰。</p><p>“好吧，你想再来一发吗？”白发猎魔人说，他有点不知道手脚放哪里了。“精力旺盛的让人惊讶。”</p><p>恩希尔没说什么，他垂下眼睛的弧度显得过分温柔，“你见过沼泽吗？”他问道，轻轻拉过杰洛特的手，摩擦着那掌心中厚实的剑茧。</p><p>“呃，臭气熏天，腐烂的植物还有水鬼妖灵...在南方随处可见...你到底要干什么？”<br/>漂亮的金环猫眼眯了起来，因为恩希尔拉着他的手，引导他摸上自己鬓间的一抹灰白。</p><p>“湖泊一旦形成，就会受到外部因素和内部地质的持续作用而不断演变。”<br/>恩希尔用不急不缓的低沉磁性的尼弗迦德贵族口音说，另一只手轻缓的搭上了白狼的后背，顺着伤疤轻轻摩擦。</p><p>“有的湖泊会因为入湖河流的泥沙和生物残骸沉积，湖盆逐渐淤浅，变成陆地，或者随着沿岸水生植物的发展演变成沼泽。”</p><p>“干旱条件下— —就像是你的北方，往往引起湖面退缩干涸，盐类物质积聚浓缩，最终变为干盐湖。再或者由于出水口下切，湖泊直接枯竭萎缩。”</p><p>“唔，听起来它们没什么好结局。”杰洛特总结道，他开始自发的描摹恩希尔的脸庞，从眉间的沟壑到眼尾的细纹，猎魔人对这个幼稚的游戏似乎兴致盎然。</p><p>“是的。不管如何演变，不管湖泊如何挣扎。它们不断经历缩小和变大，枯萎和繁荣，而结局是固定的— —”</p><p>恩希尔的声音低沉下来，他捉住了杰洛特的手，用一种缓慢的，接近调情的方式啄吻他覆着厚茧的指腹。</p><p>“其终将消亡。”</p><p>空气安静了很长时间，杰洛特像是明白了什么，他的手指顿在那里。</p><p>“我在衰老，杰洛特。”恩希尔说，语气平静无波，“我每一天的身体机能都在下降，眼瞳更加浑浊，骨骼更加疏松，最后肌肉萎缩，皱纹攀爬，头发花白。”</p><p>“就像是每一个普通人那样。就像是每一个湖泊。”</p><p>“...而我不会。”<br/>杰洛特低哑的说，他翻身从恩希尔身上下来，继续放任自己被羽毛枕头淹没。</p><p>“而你不会。”恩希尔轻轻梳理他奶白色的发丝，“你还强健，并且很长时间内会一直强健下去。你的眼睛会一直闪闪发亮，像是永不熄灭的太阳。”</p><p>“我的征战要结束了。”恩希尔宣布着，“新的律法即将推出，帝国已经平稳，政局在未来百年内不会动乱，当我把权力交给希里雅时，我可以很安稳的迎接晚年— —以及死亡。这会是我的归宿。”</p><p>“我会陪伴你。一直到你死去的那一天。”杰洛特低声说。“然后或许我会继续陪伴希里，或许我继续流浪。”</p><p>“我只是希望你做好这些准备。”恩希尔轻轻的说，仿佛对提起此事带有歉意，“猎魔人的寿命本就很长，现在魔物渐少，魔力渐亡，或许在我死之前你就不必再过刀口舔血的生活了。我知道你会不适应一段时间，可在那之后，你必定会开始新生活。”</p><p>他顿了顿。</p><p>“到那时，我不希望我成为你的束缚。”</p><p>“哈？”杰洛特挑起眉毛，自己不愿面对的东西被撂在明面上的感觉并不好受，他努力假装自己没有怒气冲冲：“等你死了，我就把你这整个皇宫搜刮一空，然后买个庄园做大地主，雇佣最漂亮的女佣— —我犯不着思念一个老皇帝。”</p><p>过了一会，他声音又低下来。<br/>“况且我们还有很多年，不是吗？”</p><p>“是的。”<br/>恩希尔见好就收，他轻笑着— —嘴角的弧度终于上扬到让人能看出来那是个微笑。位高权重的皇帝拉过白发的猎魔人，揽在怀里，有一搭没一搭的顺着毛，直到他感受到怀里人的情绪平稳下来。</p><p>“活了这么长的时间，你也没学会如何面对分别。”恩希尔在他耳边轻声说，而猎魔人难得的没有反驳。</p><p>“你是一条河流，杰洛特。奔腾的，不竭的河流，你会流经很多的碧绿草地，高耸山川，停留在一个又一个湖泊里，你带走一些水，或者给予一些水，你短暂的停留，甚至有时你想永久的成为一个湖泊— —可你总会离去。”</p><p>“因为湖泊会干涸，可你的命运需得永远向前。”</p><p>恩希尔吻了他。</p><p>“而名为恩希尔·恩瑞斯的湖泊会永远铭记你的经过。”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【卡狼】伽德·杜胡雨夜<br/>＊卡希尔×杰洛特，原著向<br/>＊完完全全的单箭头</p><p>Summary：<br/>潮湿浓稠的水雾宽容安静的弥散着，低声歌唱着，在夜色中体贴的容纳一切不可言说的秘密。</p><p>正文：</p><p>＊</p><p>卡希尔是在一处半凹陷的石窟处找到他的。</p><p>那时的天已经完全暗了下来，浓黑的夜幕笼罩着整片森林，小雨淅淅沥沥的顺着叶脉的纹路滑落，渗入脚下泛黄腐烂却触感柔软的落叶中。</p><p>卡希尔放缓了脚步，厚实的落叶像毛毯一样软乎，掩饰住了他本就浅淡的脚步声。他悄悄的，不声不响的从石窟后方绕过去，半边身子巧妙的隐藏在茂密的树枝下。从这个角度来看，他能很轻易的瞥见男人的身影— —猎魔人正半倚在石缝间潮湿的凹陷处，双眼微阖，右腿不自然的弯曲着。一堆木柴散落在他的身旁。</p><p>“出来。”杰洛特语气不善的开口，他甚至没费心睁开眼睛，“藏在树后的尼弗迦德人，你想做什么？”</p><p>“— —我还以为我瞒过你了。”<br/>卡希尔笑着说，他大方的从树后走出，黑色的卷发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上。<br/>“你出来捡柴的时间太久了。天很阴冷，又下起夜雨来，大家都很担心。”他意有所指的说，“看起来这担心不无道理。”</p><p>杰洛特有些僵硬的冷哼一声，他下意识防备性的坐直了身体。“不劳你费心，我没事，只是有些疲倦，然后坐下来休息— —”</p><p>卡希尔眨了眨眼，体贴的没有再说什么，“那好吧，一起回去？”</p><p>“不，你先走就好，我打算多坐一会。我要，呃。”他顿了顿，口气僵硬又果决，“我要赏雨。”</p><p>“倘若这是真的，那我的确没理由贸然打扰。而事实是，猎魔人先生，”卡希尔努力委婉的指出，“你躺在水洼里，浑身湿透，木柴受潮的能养蘑菇，右腿旧伤复发，手臂还皮开肉绽的挂了彩。”</p><p>杰洛特皱了皱眉，不自然的把受伤的手臂藏在身后，“— —这关你什么事，尼弗迦德人？”</p><p>“我并不是尼弗……算了，请叫我卡希尔，先生。”卡希尔叹了口气，开始在上衣口袋里翻翻找找，瓶罐碰撞发出玻璃脆响。</p><p>“是什么动物？狼还是棕熊？”</p><p>“……是狼，很大一群。”<br/>杰洛特僵硬的回答。卡希尔却像是没感受到恶意般毫不在意的半跪在杰洛特身边，从瓶子里挖出一些粘稠的膏状物质，手法娴熟的细细涂抹在杰洛特右臂的伤患处。</p><p>“这是雷吉斯给我，”像是早预料到了杰洛特会有的疑问，卡希尔补充道，“他猜到你可能会受到外伤，就让我带了这个。森林里水汽和雾都很重，倘若不及时处理可能会恶化。”</p><p>“……还有呢？”</p><p>“一小瓶曼德拉根提取液，但他嘱托说情况不严重就尽量不要服用。因为这次的纯度非常高，止疼的同时有可能会出现一些不太好的副作用。”</p><p>“给我。”</p><p>“也就是说你— —”</p><p>“我疼的要死，关节像是锈住一样酸胀，完全站不起来。”杰洛特咬牙切齿，“你满意了吗？给我。”</p><p>卡希尔从善如流的拿出那个玻璃小瓶，透明澄澈的液体微微发着淡蓝色的光。“我只是想说，在我面前示弱没有关系的，杰洛特。我们是朋友。”</p><p>“我并不这样认为。”猎魔人粗声回应道，他抢过那小玻璃瓶一饮而尽，灼人的热量顺着喉管一路蔓延到全身，驱散了周身冰冷的寒意。“我从不跟尼弗迦德人做朋友，更何况是伤害过希里的那个。”</p><p>卡希尔沉默了几秒，很快又好脾气的，习以为常的微笑起来，语调甚至轻缓上扬，“好吧。总之，我们该回去了。丹德里恩又写了首关于逃亡和热烈之爱的新曲子，正等着人到齐好开始演奏。”</p><p>猎魔人并未理会卡希尔，他依旧沉着脸，动作迟缓而艰难的扶着石壁慢慢站起，杰洛特发誓自己听见了身上所有关节都像坏掉的铁门一样嘎吱作响，右腿的疼痛尖锐的宛若被锥子阵阵狠凿，那过分鲜明的痛感辐射到整条腿部，以至于脚踝酸麻起来。</p><p>“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不。我只是旧伤出了点毛病，又不是残废。”猎魔人强硬的回绝，从一旁潮湿的柴堆中捡出一根长度顺手的木棍支撑住自己。他能感受到那些曼德拉提取液像是火舌般舔抵发寒发酸的骨节，令人舒适的暖意荡漾在四肢。杰洛特暗自评估着自己的状态，松了口气，熟练的把重心换到左脚，挺直腰背，迈出了第一步— —</p><p>— —然后直直的栽了下去。</p><p>脚步的虚软程度超出了杰洛特的想象，那些麻痹了痛感的酒液同时也迫使他丧失了对四肢精确的控制。然而预料中栽入潮湿的落叶的触觉并未出现，一双有力的，温暖的手托住了他。</p><p>“副作用很强，我提醒过你了。”</p><p>杰洛特暗骂一声，然后满心窘迫又不自在的别过头。他与卡希尔体量相当，如今他整个人又像树懒一样被迫半挂在年轻人有力的臂弯上。他能清晰的感受到卡希尔的吐息洒落在自己的脖颈上，耳边传来蓬勃又强壮的心跳— —这几乎像是一个拥抱了。</p><p>“……放手。”<br/>杰洛特干巴巴的提醒着，他只觉得这姿势说不出的怪异。</p><p>“那你就又会栽下去。”卡希尔回应着，他巧妙的把杰洛特的重量移到肩头，蓝眼睛满含真诚，“你瞧，你并不算重，杰洛特。实际上我可以抱着你走，这样会比一脚深一脚浅的搀扶快很多，我们也能快点回到营地。”</p><p>杰洛特像是见了鬼一样盯着他，像是难以理解他所说的话。“如果你是指像抱小姑娘那样，”他坚决的说，“谢谢，但不。或许我更愿意爬回去。”</p><p>“好吧，倘若你坚持。就只是我们必须要多走一会了。”</p><p>“我想这并不是什么大事。”</p><p>＊</p><p>事实证明，这真的是一件大事。</p><p>正在他们步履缓慢的走向营地时，本来静谧的夜色毫无预兆的狂暴起来，天边闪电光芒万丈，破晓般映亮了浓墨黑暗的夜色，随即是滚滚的重雷开始低沉的咆哮，小雨骤然变成倾盆而下的暴雨，硕大而晶莹的雨珠掉落在地面绽裂十六朵水花，水汽彼此纠缠着上涌，凝聚成宛若幕布般浓重的雾气。</p><p>“雨太大了，杰洛特，我们没法这样回去。”<br/>卡希尔抬头仔细端详着连绵翻滚的鸦色雨云，低声道，“雨云很厚重，这代表着雨一时半会停不下来；而我们都不确定你的腿伤能否坚持过几个小时的秋雨和寒气。为了避免它再次恶化，或许我们该找个山洞暂避一晚。”</p><p>杰洛特听见这话后本能的嗤笑着想再反驳些什么，例如不要大惊小怪，作为猎魔人他早早经历过比这遭的多的情况。可当他注意到卡希尔正下意识的把他罩在身下，努力保护他的伤患不被雨水打的更湿时，杰洛特便默默的咽下了那些哽在喉头暗含嘲讽的话，妥协的叹了口气。</p><p>“啊，当然，倘若你想要抓紧时间回去也可以。”卡希尔善解人意的补充道，“我仅仅是提一个小建— —”</p><p>“— —前边，顺着那棵冬青树左拐，有个比较浅的石洞。我在捡柴时发现的。”杰洛特语气含糊的打断道，“我们可以在那里过夜。”</p><p>卡希尔听见这话后直愣愣的扭过头来，他微长而湿漉漉的黑色卷发正往下滴着水，而那双干净的，钴蓝的眼睛几乎是带着惊喜的，“好。”卡希尔轻快的应和着，欢欣的神态让杰洛特很难不联想到路边摇尾巴的小狗狗。</p><p>猎魔人摇了摇头，无奈的驱散了脑海中那副过分形象的画面。</p><p>＊</p><p>那石洞距这里并不算远，他们绕过冬青树，顶着暴雨在及腰的野草和泥泞中跋涉着，很快便到达了那隐蔽在草丛中的避难所。</p><p>“这倒是浅的有些出乎意料。”卡希尔有些失语，他细细打量着面前的，几乎难以称作“洞”的东西，它有八九米宽，却顶多只有三米那么深，顶部由于被长期的流水侵蚀呈现向后凸起的圆钝状，这个构造使它很难有效的遮挡雨水，更别提完全容纳两个健硕的成年男性。</p><p>“聊胜于无。”猎魔人耸了耸肩，“或许横着躺就可以解决这个问题。”</p><p>当他们顺利的在石洞中找到位置安顿下来时，本就浓密的雨幕更加激烈起来，天边的惊雷不再高声滚动，而黑压压的雨云却沉默着愈演愈烈。突然的，暴雨撞击岩石的声音中夹杂了几分清脆，随即漫天遍野响起叮叮当当的响声。</p><p>“— —诸神啊，是冰雹。”卡希尔从洞口处捡起一块碎裂的，指甲盖大小的冰，面色有些凝重，“可现在不过是十月份。”</p><p>“白霜将至。”杰洛特喃喃道，“今年的秋天一直很冷，并且以后会愈发冷下去。就像创世纪精灵艾伦·雅达就做出那众人皆知的预言— —”</p><p>“诸世终将亡于无边纵横冰雪，”卡希尔轻声接道，“及至过去之山，及至未来之海。”</p><p>猎魔人沉默的点了点头，他微微抬眸，金环猫瞳在昏暗的洞穴中濯濯闪耀。</p><p>“你相信这个预言吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”卡希尔很快的回答，又顿了顿。“不过万物总有存有亡，我们走过那么多遍地横尸与战火的村落，所以我想那些被割破喉咙，剖开肠胃，被马蹄践踏后挂在树干任凭乌鸦啄食的农夫，或被轮奸凌虐至死的少女总不会在意这冰霜的预言。”</p><p>“他们的末日早就来临。”</p><p>随即而来是弥久不散的沉默，两人都没有再说话。而石洞外的冰雹夹着暴雨越下越大，甚至不少迸裂的碎片打了进来。卡希尔默默的往洞口处挪了挪，用后背为杰洛特阻挡住铺面的寒气和碎裂的冰屑。</p><p>杰洛特看见卡希尔的举动后，有些不自在的撑起身体，他的右腿依旧疼痛难忍，酒液的麻痹效果对于过分尖钻的疼痛效果着实有限。“你不必这样，”他斟酌着，干巴巴的说，“你不必— —”</p><p>“我坚持。”卡希尔柔声说，“睡会吧，杰洛特。自从我们从米薇女王那里逃出后你就没怎么好好休息过，今夜无论如何也没法赶路了，请好好睡一会。”</p><p>杰洛特眨了眨眼，他不知是今晚第几次感到不自在。<br/>“……或许米尔瓦说的对。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我确实不该那样对待你，”杰洛特含糊着，第一次语气平和的唤出了他的名字，“卡希尔。”</p><p>卡希尔诚恳的，又有些羞涩的笑了起来，他微微抿着嘴，年轻的脸庞泛起红晕。<br/>“谢谢。”他说，“我非常开心能听到这些。”</p><p>＊</p><p>最后他们又絮絮叨叨的聊了许多，关于战争，死亡，人生，还有战火纷飞的家乡，无法回首的往事和永无竭尽的冒险。大部分时候是卡希尔在讲，杰洛特沉默的倾听，他能感受到那些酒精顺着自己比常人缓慢很多脉搏扩散到身体各处，让头脑昏沉的发热，四肢酸胀发麻，带起令人舒适的轻盈和沉重。</p><p>他感到自己的眼皮越来越沉重。</p><p>“……丹德里恩告诉我，这片森林名为伽德·杜胡，是上古精灵语中的称谓……这个名字的由来……漫长的爱情故事……人类的逃亡和难以言说的，隐秘浓稠的，单方面的热烈之爱……”</p><p>“还有传说讲，这个名字……意义……不可奢求，求之不得，秘密和永远的隐藏……”</p><p>卡希尔娓娓道来的声音越来越缥缈遥远，杰洛特的最后一个念头的丹德里恩怎么这么多故事，随即就难以抵抗的合上眼皮，坠入一片静谧的黑暗中。</p><p>“……杰洛特？”卡希尔轻声唤道，然后对着不知不觉睡着的猎魔人哑然失笑。</p><p>杰洛特睡的并不沉，哪怕在睡梦中他也紧蹙着眉头，像是被不安紧紧纠缠。卡希尔则有些过分专注的端详着他的睡颜，目光描摹过那些眉间的褶皱，眼尾的细纹和散落着的，潮湿的奶白色发丝。</p><p>卡希尔谨慎的撩起那些散落的碎发，他能感受到杰洛特柔软温热的吐息，混杂着曼德拉清甜的酒气。</p><p>卡希尔吻了上去。</p><p>那几乎不算一个真正意义上的吻，没有涉及任何牙齿和舌尖的交缠，仅仅是唇纹在摩擦，他品尝到猎魔人干燥又略显冰冷的唇瓣，非常适合亲吻，柔软的不可思议。卡希尔微阖着眼允许自己最后沉溺几秒，随即便缓慢的抽身，像是什么都没有发生过般坐了回去。</p><p>他看向山洞外，冰雹不知何时停了下来，雨重新变回淅淅沥沥的模样，潮湿浓稠的水雾宽容安静的弥散着，低声歌唱着，在夜色中体贴的容纳一切不可言说的秘密。</p><p>这里毕竟是伽德·杜胡。<br/>卡希尔想。<br/>而我会在第一缕曙光穿透迷雾时唤醒他。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梗①：搜刮皇宫</p><p>随着咔哒一声，那华贵厚重的橡木大门被推开，恩希尔缓慢的走了进来，他面无表情的看了一眼猎魔人，鹰一般的眼睛微微眯起。</p><p>“嗨。”</p><p>杰洛特干巴巴的说，他前所未有的感到尴尬— —鉴于他正被银链栓住手腕并扔到了尼弗迦德皇帝的大床上，同时被迫卸掉了全身的盔甲，两把剑被规规矩矩的放在地板上— —黑山羊在上，那些卫兵竟然还能在地板上找到放两把剑的空隙。</p><p>“恩，所以这些全都是— —他的赃物？”</p><p>恩希尔询问着旁边全副武装的卫兵。他明显也看见了那半地板零七八碎的东西，眉头难以控制的挑的老高。</p><p>“是的，殿下。”<br/>那卫兵面色凛然，看向杰洛特的眼神充满不善，“请允许我向您汇报赃物清单— —”</p><p>白发猎魔人耷拉着脑袋，他头一次期盼着从天而降的一个传送门把他送回凯尔莫罕。显而易见的是没有女术士听到他的恳求，因为恩希尔走到了他的面前并蹲了下来，更加仔细的端详着那摊七零八碎的杂物。</p><p>“首先是— —三本书，《北方皇家的血脉》、《刺向女巫的剑》以及《最后的愿望》。”</p><p>“还有一个银马克杯，三个低级符文石，一张科德温软甲图纸，四张老山羊皮，一瓶矮人烈酒，三杯苹果汁，一大一小两个玻璃瓶，五个烟斗，两把果干和坚果，一袋水果干，两条干鱼肉，五片生肉以及— —”</p><p>“四十三个奥伦和八个饺子。”</p><p>卫兵顿了顿，继续字正腔圆的报告道，“与此同时，我们还发现此人在皇宫内使用危险的火系魔法。”</p><p>“他做了什么？”恩希尔无奈的问，明显不是很期待答案。</p><p>“他连续六次使用法印点燃和熄灭同一根蜡烛！”卫兵深恶痛绝的控诉道。</p><p>恩希尔：“……”</p><p>一片死亡般的寂静笼罩住了整个卧室。杰洛特正致力于假装自己并不存在，卫兵则努力的想在他身上瞪出洞来，而恩希尔缓慢的眨着眼，表情看起来相当古怪。</p><p>像是过了一个世纪那么久，恩希尔终于挥了挥手，示意卫兵下去。</p><p>“现在就我们两个人了。”恩希尔走上前，捏着猎魔人的下巴，强迫那双羞臊的金眸看向他，“我得说你总是令人惊讶，杰洛特。”</p><p>“不解释一下？”他示意着地上那堆东西，或许尤其指那四十三个奥伦。</p><p>杰洛特从喉咙里咕哝出羞耻的呜咽，他把头别向另一边，声音明显中气不足。<br/>“…我就是，呃，没忍住。猎魔人常年生活在物资匮乏的野外留下的习惯什么的，呃……”</p><p>“烟斗呢？我记得你并不抽烟。”</p><p>“我恰好看见了，然后没能控制住自己……”<br/>猎魔人的声音越来越微弱，眼神躲躲闪闪。<br/>“…好吧，恩希尔。我向你道歉，并且我保证我会进行力所能及的赔偿。我的盔甲还值点钱— —”</p><p>“尼弗迦德可不缺你那点钱。”恩希尔几乎是在嗤笑了，“而且帝国的法律上也不是这么写的。”</p><p>“比起这个，我更想知道大名鼎鼎的白狼是怎么被我的卫兵抓住的？”</p><p>猎魔人又一次沉默了。那股久违的恼怒终于涌了上来。</p><p>“就不能直接说惩罚吗？不管是什么后果，我绝对会承担— —”</p><p>“如果按照法律，你早已经掉脑袋了。”恩希尔不咸不淡的补充道，“你会直接押送地牢，也并不用我来审判。”</p><p>“显而易见。”杰洛特不自主的扭了扭被反捆的手臂，“所以你到底想要我做什么？”</p><p>恩希尔闻言挑了挑眉，眼眸中暗含着精明的利光，他高傲的把膝盖嵌进杰洛特的双腿中，摆出一个锋利的入侵者姿态。</p><p>“我并不要求你上缴些什么，白发的狩魔猎人。”他低语道，“不如说我更打算赏赐你一些东西。”</p><p>“— —希望一会你能夹紧它，不要漏出来。”</p><p>梗②：rua刺猬肚皮</p><p>“杰洛特— —杰洛特！”走廊中焦急的呼喊由远及近的传来，伴随着纷乱嘈杂的脚步，然后随着嘭的一声，几个卫兵撞开了门，希里跌跌撞撞的跑了进来。</p><p>“杰洛特！天，终于找到你了。”希里深吸一口气，匆忙的抓住他的胳膊，“快跟我走— —”</p><p>“什么？”杰洛特很少能再见到希里这般慌张的样子，他下意识想拿自己放在床边的银剑，另一边匆忙的套上了靴子。“出什么事了？”</p><p>“不，用不着那个。”希里喘了一口气，她拉着杰洛特小跑起来，“恩希尔被袭击了，不知道是哪里来的术士对他下了诅咒— —”</p><p>杰洛特耳边猛然嗡的一声，他开始在走廊上狂奔起来，希里紧跟在他的身后。“操。”他低声咒骂道，“他现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“术士被控制住了，恩希尔则— —”</p><p>杰洛特用法印震开了书房的内门，然后他满腔的惊惧急切在看到面前的景象时瞬间化为乌有。</p><p>“— —变成了一只刺猬。”</p><p>他轻轻的补上了希里未说完的半句话，然后完全无视了四周吵闹的贵族大臣，炼金术师以及法师们。他的目光紧紧盯着书桌正中央的那只刺猬— —它真的是很小的一只刺猬，顶多只有手掌那么大— —正像个海胆一样把浑身都刺伸直，盘成一个锋利的球，那块象征至高权力的金玺被它牢牢压在身下。</p><p>“杰洛特殿下！”内侍总管发现了他，立即格外慌乱的跑了过来，像抓住救命稻草一样攀住他的胳膊，“您终于来了，我们的法师正在调配解药，但现在出现了一个很大的难题— —”</p><p>“等等，”杰洛特打断了他，“恩希尔现在情况怎么样？”</p><p>“并无大碍。”内侍总管擦了擦额角的汗，一副有惊无险的样子，“这并不是个非常强力的魔咒，况且皇帝陛下对这种变形诅咒的耐受性能抵消很大一部分伤害，再加上法师们应对及时，最重要的几部分伤害已经消除了。”</p><p>“现在就差最后一步— —那就是把皇帝陛下变回来。”他解释道，“这个步骤需要把药水抹在陛下的裸露的皮肤上，对于刺猬而言，就是腹部。可我们用尽所有办法都没法让陛下离开金玺，更别说收起刺— —”</p><p>“所以我向他们建议找你帮忙。”希里在旁边补充道，“我试过了，恩希尔愿意让我摸摸金玺，可也仅限于此了。”</p><p>“所以你们认为我可以让他— —”杰洛特哽住了，“为什么会想到我？”</p><p>“总得一试。”希里耸耸肩，拉着他走向拥挤攒动的人群。那些法师们在见到希里的时候就恭敬的避让出了一条路，现在全屋人的视线都集中在杰洛特的身上，而白发猎魔人努力不去想那些视线的含义。</p><p>“我以为你们处的不错呢。”希里低声说，“别骗我你们没一起喝酒打昆特或者上床— —”</p><p>“噢— —”杰洛特呜咽的声音近乎羞愧，“你知道这些了— —”</p><p>“别误会，我并不介意。你一定不知道恩希尔有多少年没跟别人有过这些了。”希里挑了挑眉，叹息着把他推到那张桌子前，“那个玻璃瓶里装的就是药水。”</p><p>杰洛特硬着头皮转过身，他张开嘴又合上，对着桌子上那团刺猬球一筹莫展。黑山羊在上，他想，我他妈该说什么？问候他的健康吗？</p><p>“嗨，恩希尔。”他开口道，狠狠的闭了闭眼，他已经拿定主意了，如果三句话内那团刺猬还没有动静，他就立马冲出这个屋子并假装什么事都没有发生过— —</p><p>“吱唧。”</p><p>刺猬团子抖了一下，微弱又尖细的声音传了出来，在众人的惊叹和哗然之声中，那双黑豆子般的眼睛谨慎的从尖刺下伸出，湿漉漉的鼻子微微抽动着，像是在空气中努力识别着什么。</p><p>杰洛特眨了眨眼，他得说自己为此感到惊诧了，所以他更加轻柔而缓慢的伸出手，放在离刺猬大约二十厘米的地方，“来这里，恩希尔。”</p><p>全屋的人都屏住了呼吸，寂静的能听到刺猬爪子划过桌面的声音。现在它把整个脑袋都露了出来，机敏的打探着四周，它像是认出了白狼的味道般发出了细小的叫声，随即谨慎的爬下了金玺— —然后开始拱着玺链向前挪动。</p><p>杰洛特迷惑的蹙起眉头，但他没有打断刺猬的动作，那个小东西缓慢又坚定的用脑袋推动着沉重的金玺，一直把它推进杰洛特的手心里。</p><p>“吱吱唧呀！”刺猬尖声叫道，它用湿漉漉的鼻子拱了拱杰洛特的手指，示意他抓住金玺，杰洛特无端从那黑豆子的眼睛中看到两分属于恩希尔的高傲。</p><p>“— —让我拿着？好吧。”白发的猎魔人低声嘀咕着，在众人难以置信的目光下把金玺随便揣进了裤兜里。“好啦，现在能过来了吗？”</p><p>刺猬最后审视般的嗅了嗅他的手心，带着点屈尊的、高昂的踏了进去，然后缓缓趴了下来。杰洛特忍不住咽了下口水，他作势要顺着那些细密的小刺抚摸下去，那只刺猬则过分乖巧的把那些可能会扎到他的刺全部收了起来。</p><p>“噢，噢天哪。”希里在他身后捂着心口细声感叹，语调充满动容的感情色彩，“噢，看看这个小可爱。”</p><p>“他是恩希尔。”杰洛特硬着头皮回应，不知道是说给已经沦陷的希里还是顽强抵抗的自己，“他是恩希尔。”</p><p>杰洛特紧抿嘴唇，他强装镇定的用轻缓的动作把手指卡进刺猬身下，借助巧劲把它整个翻了过来— —这个动作又引起了众人一片惊呼。</p><p>“杰洛特，就现在。”希里小声提示道，她把那瓶药剂尽数倒入杰洛特的掌心，冰凉的液体成粘稠的油状荡漾在手心。</p><p>白发猎魔人最后深吸一口气，他把整个手掌摊开，覆在刺猬柔软的腹部上，想要缓慢的把药液抹匀。刺猬发出略显惊慌的叫声，又在杰洛特越来越得心应手的揉搓下逐渐放松下来，那些细密的尖刺全部服帖的合了起来，四只肉乎的爪子毫无防备的伸平，脖颈展开，整只刺猬都伸展开来，不时发出细微的哼唧声。</p><p>肚皮的手感真的很好。杰洛特茫然的一边揉搓一边想，温暖柔软的肚皮，蓬勃跳动的小心脏在他的手心下撞击胸腔。他忍不住停下了揉搓的动作，转而用指节轻轻搔弄着那一大片柔软的腹部— —</p><p>“咳咳— —”<br/>尴尬的咳嗽声打断了杰洛特进一步的动作，内侍总管表情复杂的站上前来：“杰洛特殿下，我相信药水已经涂抹好了，现在我们只需要等待半小时后的药效发作即可。”</p><p>“啊，是的。”杰洛特心不在焉的回应，他揉的更娴熟欢快了。“……不过这样能让药效更充分发挥，是吧？”</p><p>＊</p><p>半小时后，恩希尔大变活人。<br/>杰洛特（超明显的惋惜脸）：诶。<br/>恩希尔：………？</p><p>梗③尼弗迦德秘闻<br/>预警：性转女体，必定出现的ooc注意，路人第一人称视角注意。</p><p>平凡的夜幕降临于尼弗迦德宫廷，我照常的跟随女侍长在宫中进行最后一次清洁打扫。而当我用丝绸软布擦拭完最后一件银器时，内侍总管阁下— —梅瑞里德脚步匆匆的从拐角处走了过来，他低声的与女侍长交流了两句，便又向我走来，“你已经完成工作了，是吗？”</p><p>“是的，阁下。”我放下银器和软绸，点点头，这种情况常有发生，偌大的宫廷经常会有一些缺少人手的情况，“您需要我做什么？”</p><p>“跟我来，”他草草的打量了我一下，眼神像是稍纵即逝的审视。我跟随他匆忙的走过长廊和拐角，然后停留在皇帝寝宫边的一间客房处，“里边有一位比较特殊的客人，这段时间你且先做她的侍女。”他顿了顿，显得熟练而波澜不惊，“倘若她拒绝，就说这是陛下的安排。”</p><p>“好的。”我微微行礼，内心有些疑惑— —倒也不能怪我多虑，只是这个客房的位置着实有些暧昧，离陛下寝宫的距离也格外微妙。</p><p>“做好本分工作就好。”梅瑞里德点点头，带着警告的暗示道，“不要关心其他的。”</p><p>我最后行了一礼，在心中更加确认了这位女客身份的特殊。推开门，先映入眼帘的是满地凌乱不堪散乱的衣物，甚至带着晦暗恶臭的黏液血迹。那股令人观感奇妙的味道充斥了我整个鼻腔。</p><p>好吧，我想，现在最起码可以确定这不是陛下的某个情妇了。贵族小姐们可从不会把自己弄的这般惨烈。</p><p>我硬着头皮收起那堆难以称之为衣物的破布，然后寻觅着热气和水声来到了浴室。“夫人，”我抬高了声音，一边把那些脏兮兮的布料丢进木桶，“我— —”</p><p>“进来吧。”一个颇为低沉沙哑的女声回应道，随即是一片哗啦啦的水声。</p><p>我的脚步顿了顿，最终还是推开了门，先吸引我目光的是挂在墙壁上的两把剑，像是女子佩戴的样式，精巧的在热气中闪着凌冽寒光。</p><p>到底是什么样的女性会在洗澡时剑不离身。我默默思忖着，错开了打量的目光，然后透过厚重的水汽看向那位神秘的客人— —</p><p>“您— —希、希里雅殿下！？”<br/>我听见自己近乎尖叫的惊呼道，而眼前的白发女人为此早有预料的、无奈的叹了口气。</p><p>＊</p><p>“所以说，您就是大名鼎鼎的猎魔人白狼，利维亚的杰洛特，希里雅殿下的养母？”</p><p>我忍不住开口问道，一边把手心中粘稠甜蜜的精油涂抹上杰洛特的后背。手指下能感受到女猎魔人强健流畅的肌肉线条和狰狞的伤疤— —我这辈子都没有见到过如此多密密麻麻的疤痕，它们形态各异的散布在这具匀称苍白的酮体上，却并不显得丑陋，反而有说不出的风韵野性。</p><p>“或许吧，如果你非要用这么冗长的前缀。”杰洛特干巴巴的说，她微微侧过头，用那双漂亮的让人目眩的金色眼睛望着我，“叫我杰洛特就好，或者白狼，随你心意。”</p><p>“可恕我冒昧，我一直以为— —您是一位男性猎魔人。”我好奇的顿了顿，用丝滑的皂角涂抹上杰洛特的脖颈，“吟游诗人的歌谣也只是赞颂您的勇敢，我从未想到您是如此美丽漂亮的女性。”</p><p>杰洛特像是被我的话呛了一下，她看起来有点不自在，“我并没有刻意隐瞒自己的性别，只是人们更愿意相信我是男的。况且性别的确会为我带来麻烦，这谣言就— —不辟也罢。”</p><p>“但您跟希里雅公主长得真相似。”<br/>我禁不住由衷感叹，“雪色的发丝和脸上的疤痕，简直像一个模子里刻出来的。”</p><p>“常有人这样说。”<br/>她带着点笑意，仿佛为此不明显的感到得意，然后甩了甩头发，冲净了身上剩余的泡沫，便大咧咧的从浴桶中站了起来，眯着眼睛像是享受般半卧上了一旁的软榻。</p><p>我不可抑制的感到血液冲上脸颊，“请穿上浴衣，夫人— —不，杰洛特。”我声音不体面的抖着，迅速的将一旁洁净柔软的袍子拿给她。“您会着凉的。”</p><p>“喔，你最好别把我当做贵妇人或是什么别的宫廷小姐。”<br/>她有点不满的挑了挑眉，还是接过了浴衣，“好吧，言归正传，恩希尔需要我什么时候过去？”</p><p>我大概用迷惑的表情回答了她，“是梅瑞里德阁下让我过来服侍您，我并没有知晓皇帝陛下的旨意— —”</p><p>“他没有让我立马过去？”</p><p>“就我所知，没有。”</p><p>“所以你不是来传信的— —你是？”</p><p>“您近期的贴身侍女。”我想起梅瑞里德的话，又补充道，“也是陛下安排的。”</p><p>空气安静了两秒，而我不知所措的捧着一条崭新的裙衣站在那里，白发猎魔人的表情变得古怪又恼怒，漂亮的金色眼睛危险的眯起。她的语气几乎是咬牙切齿。</p><p>“操。”</p><p>＊</p><p>“杰洛特— —等等，你不能在宵禁时间后请求觐见陛下— —”</p><p>我近乎绝望的喊道，一边用胳膊夹着那套昂贵的裙子一边努力追赶，耳边掀起喧嚣的风声，“以及您的穿着实在是非常不得体！这违反了内廷礼仪三部第十四条、增补版第五十一条以及修正版二十三条— —”</p><p>杰洛特充耳不闻的在前边大步走着，湿漉漉的奶白发丝还在往下滴水，我实在难以理解她是怎样做到穿浴袍赤着脚还能如此气势汹汹，黑日在上啊，她甚至还没忘记拎上一把剑。</p><p>以我对尼弗迦德的全部虔诚发誓，那绝对是我一生中走过的最漫长痛苦的一段路程— —深夜拿剑怒气冲冲奔向皇帝寝宫的狩魔猎人和她可怜兮兮的侍女— —每一步我都能在脑内看见自己不同的死法。</p><p>或许直接斩首是最好的。我想，然后在杰洛特推开书房大门时绝望的跟了上去。</p><p>然而出乎我意料的是，那些全天候守护在陛下身旁的重甲守卫们并没有出现，整个书房静谧的陷在夜色里，而令人敬爱恩希尔大帝— —敌人坟头舞动的白焰，他正在柔和明亮的烛火下伏案书写着什么，被厚厚的文书遮住了大半个身子。</p><p>“你来了，杰洛特。”皇帝陛下镇静的放下手中的鹰羽，微微抬起头，像是没看见猎魔人手中闪着寒光的兵刃。“虽然着装— —一如既往的充满个人风格。”</p><p>诸位，请原谅— —按理说，我本该立即上去行礼，或是跪俯在地主动认罪，或是跟据律法请求宽恕— —可就在恩希尔陛下开口的瞬间，一种令人难以描述的磁场在两人中间产生，气氛瞬间变得粘稠。毫不夸张来讲，我从未见过恩希尔陛下这样的眼神，那双向来令人胆寒的琥珀色鹰眸在烛火映衬下显得难以想象的柔和，他细细的打量着杰洛特，从不成体统的浴巾到赤裸的双脚，而一路上都气焰高涨的猎魔人却在这样几近温柔的视线下以肉眼可见的速度安分了下来。</p><p>我把所有词句咽回肚子，明智的选择保持缄默。</p><p>“恕我直言，皇帝陛下，这都是你的错。”杰洛特开口，她最起码坐了下来，口气依旧不满，“希望你没忘记那三道加急加红的召令— —”</p><p>“我当然记得。”恩希尔陛下回答，他从容的把手掌叠在一起。“那是我亲自发布的皇室召令。”</p><p>“所以呢？”杰洛特又怒气冲冲了起<br/>来，“我还以为希里出事了— —或者你出了什么问题，或者政局出现了动荡，或者有什么重要的委托需要我！”狩魔猎人控诉道，“我连着一周快马加鞭的赶过来，中途掉进了两个孽鬼巢穴— —”</p><p>喔，所以这就是那些可怜衣服的遭遇。我默默的想，发现杰洛特的浴袍因为动作滑落了一部分，左边苍白的肩头裸露出来，而显然始作俑者并未发现。</p><p>“我一路赶过来，以为世界快毁灭了。结果你让我吃顿饭，洗了澡，还给我安排了侍女，然后就，不闻不问了？”<br/>杰洛特把剑扔到恩希尔的桌子上，她的浴袍越发显的摇摇欲坠。可猎魔人只是不满的眯着金眸，像是在要他向自己的剑道歉。</p><p>“很锋利。”恩希尔淡淡的说，“能看出来刚刚保养过。”</p><p>“我来这里的第一件事就是处理好自己的剑。”杰洛特干巴巴的说，“我以为金顶之城会有一堆重甲士兵在等着我。”</p><p>“我得说，与全城为敌的念头很愚蠢。”他补充道，带着点戏谑，“但令我感动。”</p><p>“我只是为了希里— —所以你到底有什么事情？”</p><p>我听见杰洛特拔高的声音，她又气急败坏起来，像只炸毛的小动物冲到恩希尔陛下的书桌前，而我无时无刻都在提心吊胆她的浴袍会直接散开。</p><p>而恩希尔陛下看起来依旧波澜不惊，他站起来的动作像只慵懒的豹子— —这是我许多年来第一次瞧见皇帝陛下如此松弛的模样，作为整片大陆最有权势的男人，他向来沉默，冷酷且不苟言笑，像块寒冰似的黑石镇压着敌人的亡魂，威严的远远一望便叫人泌出冷汗。</p><p>整个房间又陷入了沉默，恩希尔陛下绕过桌子走到猎魔人面前，他们之间的距离近乎暧昧。杰洛特是属于身形欣长高挑的那类女性，可她依旧比恩希尔低了半头有余，从我的角度来看，皇帝陛下微垂着头，而猎魔人毫不退让的扬起脖子，我能想象到那双璀璨宛若濯濯金河的眼瞳是如何耀眼闪烁— —就像一轮真正的金日。</p><p>两人沉默的对峙着，而我忍不住咽了口水，手中依旧捧着那条裙衣。这种情况下最安全就是立即离开，我并不愿意窥探皇帝陛下和女猎魔人的任何秘密乃至隐私，可在受到指示前我也并无随意走动的权利— —最后我只能尴尬又突兀的把自己隐匿在墙角。</p><p>“操。”<br/>我听见一声不耐的，低声的咕哝，杰洛特背对着我，用一种近乎粗暴的方式拽住了陛下的衣襟，然后踮起脚尖吻了上去。恩希尔陛下顺势搂住了她的腰，另一只手托住她湿漉漉的头发加深了这个吻，那些短促黏腻的鼻息回荡在房间里。</p><p>“因为我需要你，杰洛特。”黑发男人如此低哑的回应，话语中压抑的情绪对于一个帝王来说过分温柔。<br/>“杰洛特。”他唤着，然后把那颗全大陆最高贵的头颅低了下来，倚靠在白发女人的脖颈处。</p><p>那双琥珀色的鹰瞳微垂着，透过杰洛特垂落的发丝看向我，那眼神不含任何情绪，而我明白是我该离开的时候了。</p><p>我最后躬身的行了一个标准的宫廷礼仪，在关上门的最后空隙中听见了帝王的低语。</p><p>“我的白狼，”他说，嘶哑低沉，标准的尼弗迦德贵族口音冷硬又粘稠，“这是一个命令— —今夜为我驻留。”</p><p>大门砰然闭合。我带着满身的冷汗和一种隐秘的悸动望向花圃，夜幕笼罩，那些沉默的玫瑰断断续续的在歌唱。</p><p>梅瑞里德从一旁的阴影中走出来，他似乎一直都站在那里，对所有的事情见怪不怪。他平静的对我颔首，点头，又重新在阴影中站定。</p><p>“嘘。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>脑洞①：可爱猫咪眼</p><p>当这件事第一次发生时，杰洛特实话实说— —他并没有在意。</p><p>那是一次糟糕的，狼狈的，倒霉的，普通的猎魔行动。一位贵族夫人委托他来除掉地底下的鬼怪，她坚称在自己府邸的地下藏有“肮脏的可怖的生物”，会每晚发出“像是要嚼碎人骨头般的怪声”。杰洛特见怪不怪的耸耸肩，他接下了委托，据理力争的商定好了价钱，就顺着踪迹摸了过去。</p><p>没什么好新奇的，过于庞大的下水道系统里污臭黑暗，常常会滋生几个腐尸鬼和水鬼。或许是这些破破烂烂的生物也比较寂寞，它们喜欢晚上凑在一起嗷点歌— —谁管它呢。杰洛特面无表情的手起刀落就结束了任务，他在那堆腐肉里捡了点水鬼脑，带着满身的淤泥回到了地表。</p><p>亏本了。猎魔人在精打细算后有点生气的想，他抹了剑油又喝了猫，结果收获只有几个水鬼脑和吝啬的几个奥伦。而那位神经质的贵族妇人在听到他无法保证这种声音不再出现时彻底发了怒，“那我雇佣你到底是为了什么，猎魔人！”</p><p>“女士，你的府邸下是下水道，那里潮湿阴暗，再次滋生水鬼是无法避免的。”杰洛特耐着性子的解释道，他正闭着眼说话。猫的效力还没过去，强烈的光照让他头痛欲裂，而猎魔人死都不愿意再浪费一瓶白蜂蜜，“最起码你在两三年之内可以高枕无忧。当然，你可以选择搬家— —”</p><p>“喔不，别想狡辩，我不会给你剩下的一半委托费，想都别想，虚伪的猎魔人！”贵妇人愤怒的尖叫着，“离开这里！”</p><p>“哦，操你的。”杰洛特感到头疼，他强撑着睁开眼睛，想用自己金色的眼睛提醒对方她在跟一个猎魔人对话。那些淤泥和恶臭熏的他恶心，而他只想快点找个廉价的酒馆泡个澡。“给我我的那份钱，你这个吝啬的混蛋— —”</p><p>“哇喔。”那贵妇突然惊叹一声，杰洛特没法形容那种声音，揉着几分讶异，动容和……爱怜，而无法聚焦的眼睛让他难以分辨贵妇脸上的表情，他忍气吞声，继续压低声音，“我只想要我的那份酬金— —”</p><p>“喔，给你。”她的声音忽然就柔和下来了，杰洛特却感受着手心中的钱袋，感到前所未有的迷茫，“我可以再多付你一百个奥伦。”贵妇说，她判若两人的用着温柔慈爱的语调，“喔，天哪，看看这个小可爱— —”</p><p>那双手轻轻覆上了他的脸颊，杰洛特却默念着操那可是一百奥伦啊定定的站在了那里。</p><p>“喔，有人夸奖过你的眼睛吗，猎魔人？”贵妇爱怜的感叹，“我以前一直觉得你们的竖瞳邪恶又令人不适，可瞧瞧你，我怎么没发现你有这么大而浑圆的瞳仁呢？令人醉心的可爱— —简直能与我最名贵的猫咪相媲美— —”</p><p>杰洛特的嘴角难以抑制的抽动了一下，猫的效力依旧没过，他视线涣散，头疼欲裂，天旋地转，并且满腹迷惑，像是彻底对这个世界看不懂了。</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>脑洞②：非典型孕期（ABO）<br/>（烂梗一堆，先跪致歉）</p><p>那本该是个平静的傍晚。</p><p>白发的猎魔人日常的在一个阳光灿烂的午后骑上萝卜，到皇城后的山上转圈放风。修葺完善的后山钟灵毓秀，山路宽敞平坦，沼泽和洼地都被填平，山洞里火把通明。杰洛特散漫的晃悠着，兴致缺缺的处理掉了几只漏网的水鬼。他带着一身黏液，掐着时间赶在太阳落山前回到皇宫，希望自己没错过晚餐。</p><p>而变故在这时发生— —当杰洛特推开皇帝卧室的大门时，里边铺面的阵仗让他瞠目结舌。</p><p>“呃，你在干嘛？”杰洛特问，语气干巴巴的，顿了顿，“我指所有的这些，是在干嘛？”</p><p>本就庞大豪华的卧室站满了被重甲武装的士兵，粗略一数也有二三十人，银光闪闪的盔甲显得很有压迫力，他们正在搬运着什么东西，那些沉重的，里边却叮当作响的箱子，严丝合缝又装饰华贵，上边还覆着一层薄灰，像是刚从哪个地窖里拿出来。</p><p>而恩希尔— —他的Alpha，正坐在书桌前，对进进出出的士兵熟视无睹，他面无表情，目光专注又冷冰冰的审着文件，只有那握笔时过分用力而发白的关节暴露了一丝端倪。</p><p>“……杰洛特。”恩希尔这样说，猎魔人发誓自己听见男人语气带着不正常的紧绷，然后恩希尔稳着声音又重复了一遍，“杰洛特。”</p><p>“我在。”杰洛特回应，他困惑的挑起眉毛，“发生什么事了？”</p><p>恩希尔站了起来，像是努力保持镇定般颔首站定，那双琥珀色的眼睛中带着难以言喻的情绪。</p><p>“杰洛特，”恩希尔开口，非常缓慢的，一字一句的说，“你怀孕了。”</p><p>空气一片沉默，猎魔人僵在原地，他眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨眼。</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“你怀孕了。”恩希尔重复道，“是我的孩子— —自然。”</p><p>“等等，等等。”杰洛特打断道，像是被搞懵了，他知道恩希尔绝不是随便开玩笑的人，但疑问依旧脱口而出，“— —你认真的？”</p><p>恩希尔只是默默的盯着他，从他身上慢慢逸出了冰冷咸涩的金属味道，极富压迫感的缭绕在杰洛特身边。</p><p>“众所周知，猎魔人无法生育— —好吧，这点先不谈。倘若这是真的，你怎么会— —”杰洛特顿了顿，这话说的颇有难以启齿的感觉，“你怎么会比我先知道呢？”</p><p>“或许是精灵血脉的能力，”恩希尔的语气平静，“但这只是我的猜测。最大的可能正是因为猎魔人没有Omega孕育者该有生理反应，那些药剂和试炼破坏了部分重要的受孕本能。所以会出现Alpha代为感受的情况— —非常罕见，但古籍确有记载— —我的宫廷术士是这样给我解释的。”</p><p>杰洛特一时间不知该做何反应，他下意识低头看了一眼自己的小腹，依旧正常且平坦的模样。</p><p>“你能够确定吗？”他干巴巴的问，“我真的……？”</p><p>“我看见了他的脸。”恩希尔一字一顿的说，“很难形容那种感受，就像是一条崭新的纽带从虚无中诞生— —以及是的，我能够确定。”</p><p>杰洛特有那么两秒，在认真的埋怨自己为什么做不到瞬间晕过去。事实上，猎魔人该死的、强大的承受能力让他几乎很快的接受了这件事。<br/>“喔。”他听见自己的声音，“所以是‘他’，是个男孩。”</p><p>“是个男孩。”恩希尔肯定道，“如果你想，孩子的名字可以交由你命名。”</p><p>杰洛特艰难的吸了一口气。张张嘴却不知道该说些什么，最后只好气急败坏的坐到床边，柔软的褥子被压出弧度。<br/>“操。”杰洛特这样说，努力不让自己显得幽怨。“你干的好事。”他语气中指责的含义几乎满溢出来，“我早说过不要随便在我发情期的时候成结。”</p><p>“— —喔，我希望你明白受孕可从来是两个人的事。”恩希尔不咸不淡的说，“况且是你告诉我，由于试炼原因，你不会生育。”</p><p>“我怎么能确定？从前又没有过Omega成为猎魔人。从Alpha的角度来看历代猎魔人确实丧失了所有生育能力— —”杰洛特都难以理解自己的胡搅蛮缠，他只是莫名其妙的感到委屈，并为此粗声的喷着气。“真是日了黑山羊。”</p><p>“或许我们该想想怎么跟希里交代。”恩希尔巧妙的转移了话题，“关于她将要有个弟弟了。”</p><p>然后尼弗迦德的皇帝平静的接受了猎魔人恼怒的瞪视。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>极短意识流，粗糙没质量</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『白』</p><p> </p><p>尼弗迦德的帝王在之后的很多年中，都会不由自主的想起那抹冷冽的白色。</p><p>白色的头发，并不是不染纤尘的雪白，而是杂乱的夹杂灰发，近乎齐肩的发丝被主人随性的束在脑后。那只手臂也是白的，毫无血色的苍白，轮廓清晰的手臂肌肉上却光滑洁净的没有任何毛发，和他手中冷冽寒光的剑一样夺人眼目。</p><p>唯一能给他加上暖色的，可能就是那双眼睛。暗金色的虹膜在烛火潋滟下泛着金属光泽，瞳孔像猫一样尖利，在深邃的眼眶里镶嵌着，显得非常……漂亮。</p><p>他也很好奇自己是怎样在第一眼就记下这么多细微琐碎的细节— —鉴于他那时还是个闯入辛特拉王庭，自身难保的刺猬怪人— —并且大不敬的想要迎娶雌狮视若珍宝的女儿。</p><p>命悬一线，他却像是只看见了那抹白。</p><p>“你应该遵守意外律，这是命运的决定。”猎魔人把剑保护性的挡在他的面前，音色低沉的对女皇说。他的口气很平静，寡淡的难以品尝出丝毫尊敬，就像是对这出闹剧兴致缺缺。</p><p>他得说— —那是他第一次见到杰洛特这样为陌路人拔剑的人。在他前三十年险恶黯淡的人生中如此鲜活又强烈的出现，险些烧灼了他的虹膜。</p><p>所以他移开了目光，像每个沉溺于爱情的男人一样深情的把眼神投向了帕维塔，他拉住她白嫩的手，像捧住一件易碎的稀世珍宝，眼中的炙热的真情如此诚挚— —他一向善于伪装，这不算什么。帕维塔是他的第一颗棋子，是他运筹帷幄计划的全部开始；这并非说恩希尔不曾对他的亡妻有过一丝一毫的感情，只是那纤细纯洁又热烈的儿女情长早就被血债掩埋，又在利益链条的包裹下彻底不见踪迹。</p><p>他一直明白，自己的前路是血海尸山，骸骨惨白。</p><p>自辛特拉的交汇，他与那抹白便彻底各自走回了原路。他背负着血仇隐忍，等待机会，养精蓄锐，把尖利的爪牙藏在柔软的肚皮上，然后他踏上了尼弗迦德的土地，冠回了自己的名字和恩瑞斯家族的姓氏，用剑和铁血的手腕接管了皇位。他带上了沉重的黄金玺链，就是接受了最恶毒的枷锁— —属于恩希尔恩瑞斯的整个后半生都将用来迎接一次又一次的刺杀，阴谋，政变。敌人的陷害、盟友的背叛、抽丝剥茧的谎言，这金顶之城内的所有糟粕脏污与尖锐恶意都是他稀疏平常要面对的事情。</p><p>他生活在满腹恶臭淤泥的黑日里。</p><p>只有在那些批示文件的间隙，或是夜晚就寝的梦境里，那些他不愿回首的往事如同千万年前迷梦的碎片涌在脑中— —他会想起那抹白色，冷冽的寒白，又像是剑锋的凌光，金环猫瞳里火光濯濯，像是能溢出一条金河。</p><p>直到某一天，那个白发的猎魔人受召站在他面前，像是突兀刮进金塔之城的一股冬风。合身的尼弗迦德紧身上衣看起来并未让他感到舒适，猎魔人不自在的细微动作着，金环猫瞳半阖着，睫毛打下一片阴影，用低沉的声音称呼他“陛下。”</p><p>恩希尔骤然发现，他其实早就可以把那抹寒白攥在手中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>